My Heaven, My Truth
by AcousticMemory
Summary: When the world crashes around you, who do you have left to turn to? King/Haru, yaoi, AU, slight OOC. Lemony goodness included. Rated M for later chapters.


My Heaven, My Truth

Viva la Viveca

Summary: When the world crashes around you, who do you have left to turn to? King/Haru, yaoi, AU, slight OOC. Lemony goodness included.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money off of Rave Master. I just borrow the characters for the smex.

0. Pilot

He was so quiet, I wouldn't have known last night was different than any other night if it wasn't for his even breathing and his body so close to mine. I should have been ashamed of myself, I know, but looking down at the silver hair that shone in the moonlight the peaceful he look on his face, any ounce of guilt was swept away by his beauty. He was one of those rare perfect people. I had only met one other man like him in my life time. Exactly like him, only a little less sheltered and naive. Gale Glory, his father and my best friend. You might be wondering how I ended up in bed with my best friend's only son. I suppose I could give you a smart ass remark like, I laid down in the same bed as him or something like that. I won't though, because he's worth so much more than that.

I met Haru the day he was born, the same day as my own son Lucia was. I loved my wife and little boy dearly, but Amelia was too weak after giving birth, she barely survived until the end of the first month after Lucia was born. I never blamed Lucia though;he was innocent, just trying to make his way into the world without getting hurt. No, I placed my anger and grief on the doctors who delivered him, blamed them for not taking care of her properly during the whole thing. Deep down I knew that even with better doctors there wasn't much of a greater chance of her surviving, of course, but as logical as I was any other time, I didn't want to use that rationale on her death.

Meanwhile Gale went happily along with his wife and two kids, working and doing like a best friend would; coming over, having a few beers and hanging out with me when I seemed distant or lonely. He was the only one that could understand what I felt after all, the only person in the world that knew me well enough to know what I was going through mentally. He was my rock, just like I had been his years earlier when his dad had died just before he met Sakura.

Haru was beautiful even back then, petite and skinny like a girl, enough that he was often made fun of by kids at the playground. It didn't help that he made his mom let his hair grow out like Gale's so he could look even more like his dad, if that was even possible. I never teased Haru, I saved my comments for Gale and the mid-back long hair that he had. Lucia teased Haru just as much as he defended Haru.

Looking back now it seems so long ago, even though it's only been nineteen years.

Nineteen long years filled with lonely nights and missing the comfort and warmth of another body.

Now it was a well known fact that I swung both ways, especially back then. I'll never forget the day Sakura walked in on me making out with Gale, who was still her boyfriend back then. I figured she'd freak out. Of course. She took a picture and used it as blackmail every time Gale tried to insert his 'manliness' into any argument.

I can't say I loved Amelia half as much as I should have. I was still slightly smitten with Gale when we first met (though he had already married Sakura and they had their daughter Cattleya on the way), and honestly only half my heart belonged to her. She knew this, but because I loved her at all, and because I was so honest about it, she didn't mind too much. She knew I'd never be unfaithful and she figured given enough time all my affections would be transferred on to her. Amelia was a good judge of things like that, and she was almost always right. Over the years I came to love her more, enough that I got down on one knee and promised her my life and heart. I'm sure it only would have gotten stronger if we had been married for more than the year and a half we were before she died.

Still, I missed her. Everything about her. Her warmth at night, her soothing voice when I was stressed out, the way she played with my hair... all of it was gone. And I tried to replace it, many times. Lucia normally "sabotaged" it for me though I just figured it was because he didn't want me taken away from him. I spoiled him with love and attention so much. Later on when I asked him about it he mentioned something about "it wouldn't have worked out" or "bad people". All of the ones he purposely tried to get rid of right away eventually ended up in jail for robbing or abuse or something similar. One even for child molestation. To think I like that man in my house with my child. Thank the gods for Lucia getting his mother's intuition, even if I didn't understand it at the time.

But then there was Haru. He was so sweet and innocent. Now I can honestly say I never even thought of him romantically until he was about sixteen, when I realized just how much like Gale he was in so many ways. Still even back then he was so affectionate to "Uncle King" and always went out of his way to make me cookies or similar simple things. I suppose he knew I was lonely because Lucia was his best friend and told him everything, just like Gale and I. It was nice though. Brought a smile to my face every time I had to throw away charcoal muffins and toxic-looking cupcakes.

Then it happened. He didn't really hit puberty until the age of fifteen, but I never noticed, neither did the rest of the world. That's because he was at summer camp when it happened, just before turning sixteen. He came back in August almost the same height as Lucia (who had been his height for almost two years by then), his voice sounding a lot less like his sister's and the same big grin as his dad wore most of the time. It took me by shock to see how much he looked like Gale when we had been sixteen. I suppose that underlying attraction to Gale was still buried deep inside me, but it was renewed with a fervor, not for Gale himself but for Haru. I swore I would never act on those erotic images I suddenly had of him though, I couldn't do that to my friendship with his father or his friendship with my son, nor could I risk the legal complications. Still I dreamt of his moans, his hands in my hair, that warm squirming body beneath me as we made love. They were so realistic I would some times wake up in a sweating daze, wondering where the hell my lover had gone before realizing he was never there at all.

A year passed by safely, it slowly churning and becoming to much for my sanity as Haru turned seventeen, the legal age of consent where we lived. I could have easily asked him, but once again our relationships with other people got in my way and reminded me of my place in his life. I was horny. I was miserable. Not to mention it was a summer filled with record-breaking heat. A man can only take so much of seeing the object of his affections half naked for so long before he breaks.

Then, as it so often does at the worse possible timing, tragedy struck. Not once, or even twice. No, of course it took THREE lives from both of us. Yes, it also added one, but that just made two of the gaping holes feel even bigger.

Gale and Sakura were driving home from work in the worst storm of the century, a product of the heat wave in our area and a cold front coming down from the north. South of our area had been a wreckage zone for five tornados, power was out for a few days after the storm was over, lighting and hail had destroyed homes and even torn down 100-year-old trees! Still, the skies had been mostly clear when they had gone to work, and by the time they got off it was already getting bad. By the time they were half way home it was raining so hard they couldn't see. Gale called me to tell me to check on Haru, as Catt had recently moved out with her new fiance, that they might not be home because of how bad the weather was until later or the next day depending on the storm. I had no idea that was the last time I would ever talk to him at all.

It was seven in the morning when I had gotten the call, Haru had stayed the night with Lucia just in case of an emergency. There was and accident. A semi truck was pulling over to the side of the road because conditions were too bad, it never even saw the stalled car on the side. The truck driver had minor injuries from hitting the breaks so fast, just some bruises on his chest from his seat belt, the lucky bastard. Like I gave a fuck about that. Sakura was dead, Gale just barely clinging to life. Of course we rushed over there, and we called Catt over. I knew it'd be too stressful for her, expecially at 8-months along in her pregnancy, but I also knew she'd never forgive us if she didn't get the call until after Gale was already gone.

I was hurting bad. Not because my best friend was gone, but because I had to watch the horror and pain on their kids' faces. Sure, seeing Gale's broken body lying there with monitors and tubes hanging out of him disturbed me. I always figured we'd be 90 and still laughing and joking and talking together, playing with our grandkids and talking about the good times. Now that was over, never to be. My loneliness increased, but I found a minor bit of solace when Haru asked if he could move in with Lucia and I. Of course I would never turn him away. I wouldn't have wanted Gale to do so either if the situation was reversed, not to mention my infatuation with him.

Three days later Cattleya gave birth to her first child, an extremely healthy, large baby boy she named after her father. Gale. It was great to be able to smile again. It reminded me of the first time I ever held Lucia, which was also the first time I ever cried in my life. Babies made people emotional, especially their fathers. Still, things got worse after getting just slightly better.

I didn't even realize that a heart could literally feel it was actually bleeding until the day Lucia died. I don't know how it happened honestly. I wasn't there at the time, but Haru called my cell phone when I was at work one day and told me to come quickly, Lucia got hurt. He was lying on the ground, not responding, and Catt was calling the ambulence. Severe arm break, marrow leaking into the blood.

No father wants to bury his child. I didn't have a choice. Everything was a blur during and for a few months afterwards. All I know was Haru took care of me, somehow I kept my job in line, and I didn't "wake up" until late April. I know, sounds like that damned Twilight book right?* Well, when you lose the only family you have you tell me whether or not you pay attention to the world around you for the few months. I mean, it's not like I wasn't THERE all the way, I just... didn't care anymore. My wife was long gone, my best friend dead and just a few weeks later my son followed along. The one person I loved would never love me back and it seemed like the world was falling down around me. I made myself numb to the pain, but in doing that I completely shut out the world without a care to the consequences wrought on the people closest to me.

When I finally shook myself from my stupor I found the world a much brighter place in some areas, and in one I found darkness I didn't know could exist. Haru was a mess. His best friend and parents gone, his sister recently married and moving on with her life and here I was having to be babysat when he really needed an adult figure to not just comfort him, but to get him through the most difficult time of his life; graduation. Not only that but he had to do it without his best friend at his side. I know I couldn't have done it. I felt like a prick.

Once I realized all this though, I straightened my shit out for the boy. Haru was now my world. Not only was I still very much attracted to him, but he was the only one I really had left and the only real remnant of Gale AND Lucia in my world. I had to keep him close and happy. If I lost him I think I would have been lost completely.

Graduation when off without a hitch, and Haru decided to take a year off to think about his future before rushing head first into college and finding a job. I encouraged it; hell, it's what Gale had done versus my jumping in right away. The result was me nearly failing two of my first four classes and in the end not even going for the degree I originally wanted for 80% of my life.

It was early June, on the seventh, his eighteenth birthday, when he approached me. After the party a few of us had sat around drinking before everyone went home and it was just Haru and I. It all started out so innocent. Just a little chat, that turned into crying and him needing to be comforted. Which ended with him sitting in my lap and finally him riding my cock. The best fuck I had ever had. Every erotic dream suddenly seemed possible, at least until the next morning when I woke up to him gone, nothing of him left but a note saying he was sorry and he needed time to think. Cattleya would know where he was if I was worried.

And I was. Not about where he was and what he was doing though. I was worried I had broken that sacred line I had vowed never to cross, the one where I betrayed my best friend's trust in me with his son. The same one where I destroyed the trust and innocent affection of same son. It was frequently on my mind, though it comforted me to know he was okay. Of course he had told Catt what had happened. She told me he wasn't upset, but something was going on in that head of his that he needed to clear away and could only do away from home and the pressures of family and friends, at least what little he had of both. I just needed to wait for him.

I just didn't realize how long it would take. He started college that winter, far away from home and me. By spring he was at least calling me to check in every week, to see how I was doing. Then he came back. I mean really came BACK. He was the old Haru, with that cheesy grin you couldn't help but love, that naive innocence, and his hair was now almost to his shoulders, though he soon got it cut back to normal. I couldn't believe it at first, but then I understood. Yes, he might have left because of that night a year ago, but he really left to figure out himself and what he wanted.

"I figured out that I can still be happy. I just needed to be away from it long enough to see how miserable I was without what I've always had. I needed to figure out who and what I wanted to be, what I wanted in general," he told me that evening, just before he started taking off his clothes and crawling onto my bed. "I want to be yours. I want you."

Those words still echoed in my head almost seven hours later at 5 a.m. He wants me just as much as I want him, and he had proved it to me multiple times as we made love throughout the night. I had never felt so good. Now, lying here with him by my side, the only thing I can think about is how quiet even his breathing is, how I just want to lay here forever and never get back up. This is Heaven. If only Heaven could last forever.

* * *

AN: * Oh yes. I went there. You know, I really lost respect for the series after the movies, but as much as people complained about that part where Bella was just OUT OF IT, it happens. I know from experience. I mean sure, I sort of remember everything that happened after my grandpa died, but I really didn't start caring or really committing events to memory until about two months later when I realized I had three weeks until graduation. So it can happen realistically.

So yeah, this is my new story. Love it, hate it, I really don't care. This probably isn't a popular couple, but so you know: a) I DO NOT CONDONE PEDOPHILIA... meaning like, I don't agree with kids being with older people. If you're 16-17 you can make your own damn decision by then and any age after that is officially adult anyways. b) Haru is 18 before anything physical happens. MEANING HE'S AN ADULT. c) Yes. I really just wrote King/Haru. This is basically the pilot. The next chapter will actually get to the point of the story, but with this I have a LOT less explaining to do in there. You know how King and Haru ended up together now.

Read. Review. Receive teh love of teh Vive.


End file.
